


Wind RikuXReaderXSora

by ButterflyXMoonlight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyXMoonlight/pseuds/ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: Ever since Sora and Riku came back home from their adventures word spread fast about the keyblade. Sora, the wielder, constantly has swooning girls all over him. Riku, the master, is forgotten about as everyone is afraid that he’ll fall to the darkness again. Sora wants to be with the only girl who doesn’t fawn over him, you. All you want is to be noticed by Riku.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go creating again...So this is basically based off/a parody of those really bad chick flicks based on good books that don't do their books justice. You know what I'm talking about. It's also an excuse for me to write another RikuXReader because I'm Riku fangirl trash. I hope this uplifts your spirits for KHIII.

“Riku, do you ever get tired of the attention?” Sora asked his best friend. The two were in front of a basketball hoop. Sora tossed the basketball to Riku. “Sometimes it’s really hard to get my fanclub to leave me alone without sounding mean.”

Riku rolled his eyes and took a shot for the hoop. The ball bounced off of the rim and Sora caught it. “The only attention I get is from you and Kairi. I don’t have a fanclub.” 

Sora shot the ball and missed horribly. He ran to get the ball then tossed it to Riku. “Really? I thought you had a club of some girls. What about that girl the other day who gave you back your book when you left it on that bench in the park?”

“An act of kindness doesn’t make her my fan, Sora.” Riku held the ball with one arm.

“Sorry, Riku. I wish everyone would forget about the...darkness and realize that you’re still the same old Riku everyone used to love.” Sora tried to steal the ball from Riku. Riku held it above his head, just out of Sora’s reach. “Hey, no fair!” Sora jumped up for the ball as Riku laughed at his friend.

“Y’know, Sora, I don’t think I mind not having a fanclub if it means I get more time to beat you at everything else.” Riku shot the basketball and made it through the hoop.

“I wish I had more time to hang out with you...and Kairi.” Sora pouted. “I have to go now, I was invited to a pizza birthday party.”

“A pizza birthday party?” Riku raised an eyebrow. “What are you, Spiderman?” 

“I wish!” Sora and Riku laughed for a while before Sora started to leave. “Hey, Riku!” Sora turned around and called to his best friend. Riku turned back to Sora. “You should really talk to that girl!”

“As if!” Riku laughed. “I don’t need a girlfriend…” He muttered to himself as Sora walked away.

\-----

“And just as promised, I have Sora the keyblade wielder here!” The birthday girl, Olette opened the gate to reveal Sora. Girls cheered and swooned as he walked into the backyard and summoned his keyblade. He then began to do tricks that involved changing how hey keyblade looks and popping various balloons.

“He’s not even the keyblade master…” You muttered as you watched Sora, unimpressed. A few girls next to you gave you a rude glare. “What? It’s true. Imagine what the keyblade master could do.” 

“Why are you even here then?” A girl next to you scoffed.

You thought for a moment. “You know...you’re right.” You got up and started to leave the backyard. Somewhere Sora had taken notice to your little quarrel and watched you walk away, unimpressed by his act. His keyblade vanish just as he was balancing a bowl of punch on it. The punch bowl fell down to soak Sora in the sticky and fruity liquid. 

“Who is she…?” Sora muttered. He then turned to the crowd as girls started to hand him napkins and go inside to get him a towel. “It’s fine, ladies, I’ll be alright.” Sora looked to the gate as it swung closed, you had left. “I have to go!” Sora shouted as he bolted for the gate.

“Hey!” Sora shouted as he chased you down the sidewalk. You were already down to the end of the street. You turned around to see the wielder running towards you.

‘Oh no.’ You thought as you started to walk faster, passing the corner house.

“Hey!” You heard again, only this time closer.

“What gives?” You looked behind you to see the boy sprinting towards you. “Leave me alone!” You shouted as you began to run further down the street to your house.

It wasn’t long before Sora has finally caught up with you. He took a shortcut by jumping on a few houses. He flipped in front of you, making you fall down as you crashed into him.

“Are you crazy?!” You shouted at him.

“A little I guess.” Sora said as he took a closer look at you. He wanted to know why you weren’t impressed with him. He was so interested in knowing. He wanted to know who you were.

“I’m going home now.” You got up and started to walk away from him.

“Wait!” He exclaimed as he grabbed your wrist. You pulled back in disgust and slapped his hand. “Who are you?” He asked.

“[Y/N].” You rolled your eyes and stormed away from the sticky wielder.

“[Y/N]...” Sora whispered as he held his hand in pain, watching you walk away.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I wrote two chapters in one night. I guess I just wrote one chapter and broke it into two because I'm trash. I'm a Music Education major not an English major, sorry.

“Riku!” Sora shouted as he frantically knocked on his best friend’s door.

The door swung open to reveal Riku himself. “Sora? Why are you all wet?” Riku raised an eyebrow.

“It’s punch, I’m really sticky, but forget about that.” Sora pushed past Riku to walk into his living room. He went over to the couch and sat down.

“No, Sora! Not on the couch! You’re covered in punch!” Riku scolded his friend as he closed his front door shut.

Sora quickly got up and rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, Riku. It’s just...I think I’m in love.” Riku began laughing. “No really, Riku!” 

“You think you’re in love…” Riku kept laughing. “With some girl…” He wiped a tear and grabbed his stomach. “From a pizza party?” Riku fell to the floor as he continued to laugh.

“Well, yeah! But it’s not funny! She doesn’t think I’m cool!” Riku laughed even harder as Sora finished his sentence. After a while, Riku was able to calm down and wipe his tears from laughter.

“So you’re in love with her, because she’s not apart of your fanclub?” Riku asked.

“Exactly.” Sora stated proudly as he crossed his arms.

“Good luck with that.” Riku chuckled once more as he clapped Sora on the shoulder. “Now go home and take a shower, you’re dripping punch all over my mom’s rug!”

\-----

Instead of going home, you decided to go to the local park to clear your mind. You couldn’t believe that you were basically assault by ‘the one and only keyblade wielder Sora’. Why did he want to know your name to badly?

The local park near your house was very small. It had an area with a basketball hoop and an area with two swings. You walked over to a swing and sat down. For a while you looked to your feet before finally looking up and around you. Near the basketball hoop you noticed a lone ball. You got up and walked over to it. You picked up the ball and twisted it until you found a name written on it.

“Riku.” You stared at the basketball for a while.

Your eyes widened. “Riku!”

\-----

You took a deep breath to prepare yourself before you knocked on the door. You waited for what seemed like ages wondering if you should knock again. Just as you were about to knock for the second time, someone opened the door. Riku opened the door.

“Um, hi remember me?” You tried to avoid eye contact with him. “I gave you back your textbook last week.” You lifted the basketball to Riku. “And now I found your basketball at the same park.” Riku took the ball.

“Well thanks.” He awkwardly looked around. “What was your name again?”

“I’m [Y/N].” You finally locked eyes with him. You quickly averted your eyes away.

“Thank you, [Y/N].” Riku looked behind you for a moment. “It’s getting dark, do you need me to walk you home?” He asked. You brought a fist up to your face to cough into, to hide your slight pink blush.

“Um, sure...if I’m not being a burden.” Riku threw his ball behind him somewhere and then stepped down to close the door. 

“It’s no burden. It’s kind of my duty.” Riku closed his door. “Care to lead the way?” He asked. You started to walk down the street towards your house. The two of you walked in silence until you got to your door.

“Thanks, Riku. You’re a very kind keyblade master.” You said as you opened your door.

“It’s no problem.” Riku waved goodbye as your closed your door behind you. You leaned your back against it and slowly slid down to the ground. “Best-worst day ever.” You said under your breath.

Outside of your house, Riku looked up as what he assumed was your bedroom light turned on. “Kind keyblade master, huh?” Riku stuck his hands in his pockets and started to walk back towards his house. “[Y/N]...” It took Riku a few moments until he realized it. “She is my only fanclub member…”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Sora feel somewhat OOC, it makes me laugh and cringe at the same time as I reread everything I've written so far for this story.

_“I’ve always wondered what he looked like in class.”_ You thought as you looked through the small window on Riku’s classroom door. You were on your way to the bathroom during class when you saw Riku giving a presentation out of the corner of your eye. You would also purposely take the long way to the bathroom to pass Riku’s class during this time. You were pretty sure that it was an English class.

“[Y/N]? Is that you?” You recognized that voice. You cringed slightly as you slowly turned around. “It is you!” It was Sora, the weird dude who assaulted you this past weekend.

“Yeah, I was just on my way to the bathroom...so…” You pointed in the direction of said bathroom and started to take a few steps back.

Sora began rummaging in his pockets. “Hold your pee for one second!” He exclaimed. You raised an eyebrow.

“Look dude, I don’t want to report you fo-” You were cut off by Sora handing you a small charm. “What’s this?” You asked as you took it from it. The charm was made up of a few shells made into the shape of a star. There was a smiley face carved into it.

“My friend Kairi makes those. I wanted to give it to you to apologize for the other day.” Sora began to scratch the back of his head. “We got off to the wrong start and I think that we could be really good friends.” 

_“Friends with this guy? Isn’t his fanclub enough?”_ You thought to yourself as you stared at the charm. The smiley face was super cute. _“Aren’t his only real friends Kairi...and Riku!”_

“Sure thing, Sora! See you later friend!” You exclaimed as you ran to the toilet.

“I guess I’ll see you later?” You heard before opening the door and rushing in. You opened a stall then locked it before you sat down, not even doing your business yet.

_“If I’m friends with Sora, then I can be friends with Riku in no time!”_

\-----

You looked around the courtyard as you held your lunch in your hands. You were searching for Riku. You hoped that now being friends with Sora could give you an excuse to sit next to him. You soon found him to be sitting alone at the fountain. There seemed to be a radius of people purposely avoiding him. His other two friends Kairi and Sora were busy sitting elsewhere. Kairi was sitting with Olette and her friends while Sora was sitting with his fanclub.

You slowly started to walk towards Riku. He didn’t take notice of you while you sat down next to him.

“Uh, hi...um, Riku.” You said. You placed your lunch box next to you and opened it. You started to rummage through it, deciding what to eat first.

Riku looked up at you. “[Y/N], right?” He took a bite out of his very sad looking sandwich. It had white bread and cheese. You looked down to your sandwich. You had wheat bread, tomatoes, sprouts, lettuce, ham, cheese, and mayo.

“Is it okay if I sit here?” You asked.

Riku raised an eyebrow. “Well you already unpacked your lunch, so I’m not going to make you leave.” He continued to eat his sandwich in silence. Soon, you were finished with your lunch. You closed your lunch box and cleared your throat. The two of you had not talked the entire time.

“Thanks for...the other day.” You finally spoke up. Riku lifted his legs up and sat criss cross on the edge of the fountain facing you.

“It was no big deal.” He said. He leaned his head on his hand.

“It really was, especially since you’re the keyblade wield- I mean master.” You stuttered.

_“Shit.”_ You thought. _“I hope I didn’t offend him.”_

“Are you mocking me?” Riku’s tone became slightly stern.

“Not at all! My tongue just got all twisted!” You admitted.

Riku rolled his eyes. “Oh I see what this is. You decided ‘hey if I sit next to Sora’s friend then maybe he’ll notice me’!” 

“That’s not it at all, I-” Riku stood up and scoffed.

“I get it, you’re just like the rest of them.” He started to walk away as the bell ending lunch rang.

“I really screwed that one up…”

\-----

“Riku, look!” Sora shouted. He physically turned Riku by his shoulders as he pointed to a girl. “That’s her!” 

Riku’s eyes widened as he realized who you were. “That’s the girl wh-” Riku was cut off by Sora shouting.

“Hey, [Y/N]!” Sora called. You turned to see a very happy looking Sora and a mortified looking Riku. A smirk plastered over your face as you walked over.

_“I’ll show him that I’m not interested in him for Sora.”_

“Hey, Sora!” You smiled. You then turned to Riku. “Hi Riku…” Your smirk returned to your face.

“Riku and I were going to get some ice cream, did you want to come with us?” Sora offered.

“Of course I would.” You nodded your head enthusiastically. 

“Let’s go then!” Sora called as he started walking away. You gave Riku an I-told-you-so look, hoping he realized that he was wrong during lunch. Riku’s face stayed straight. The two of you started walking a step behind Sora.

“I’m sorry.” Riku finally said after a while. You looked towards him. “I didn’t realize you actually wanted to be friends with me.”

“Of course I want to be friends with you, you’re Riku.” You started to walk a little faster until you were at the same pace as Sora. You and Sora started to talk for a while about school and classes until you made it to the ice cream shop. You sat down and waited at a table as Riku and Sora ordered. Riku sat down across from you. Sora sat next to you and handed you and Riku your ice cream.

“I hope you like seasalt.” Sora said as he started to eat his ice cream. The three of you ate for a few moments in silence until Sora started to tell you stories about his adventures. Riku often rolled his eyes while Sora talked.

After a while, you noticed the time. “I have to go home now, it’s almost curfew.” You got up and waved goodbye to Sora and Riku before you left the ice cream shop.

“She’s so cool, isn’t she?” Sora swooned.

“Yeah...she is…” Riku trailed off as he played with the ice cream stick. It said winner. “She was pretty cool.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa hey an update finally wow. And it’s long too.

“Hey [Y/N]!” You turned your head to see Sora coming to your lunch table. He was carrying a homemade lunch.

It had been a few weeks since you finally had your own lunch table. Usually you’d sit here with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Sometimes some of Kairi’s other friends would come over like Selphie or Olette when they weren’t with their other guy friends. Right now the usual gang was at the lunch table.

“What is it, Sora?” You asked. He sat down next to you at the table and dumped the contents of his lunch on the table. A sandwich container, some snacks, and candy fell out of the bag. You looked around the table to see that Kairi was eating a sandwich of her own with juice. Riku was eating leftovers from a take out restaurant.

“Let’s share it!” Sora exclaimed as he grabbed the candy from the table. It was [your favorite candy]. You nodded and Sora split it in half for the two of you to share.

Kairi sighed from her side of the table across from you. Riku, who was right next to her, looked up to her to try and catch her eyes. When Kairi finally noticed Riku’s gaze she slightly winced while giving a half smile. Riku gave a half smile back.

Over the past few weeks Kairi had confessed to Riku about her feelings for Sora. She had felt discouraged ever since you came into the picture. She didn’t know who else to tell but her other best friend Riku. Riku had shared similar feelings as he was developing a crush on [Y/N]. Although Kairi was head over heels in love with Sora, Riku was still somewhat uncertain of his feelings for [Y/N].

Sora tried to feed you, but instead you took the candy from his hands. “I can feed myself, Sora.” You taunted. Sora gave a laugh and his signature pose with his hands behind his head.

“Hey guys!” You looked away from Sora to see Olette and Selphie. It was unusual to see the two of them together. “Would any of you like to buy a Valentine Gram? It’s this Friday.”

You had already planned to make chocolate truffles for Riku. It was something that your aunt had taught you to do a while back.

“I’m good.” You said. Kairi aldo refused.

“I’d like one.” Sora said. He gave the girls some munny then received a card to write down a message for who the recipient was. Everyone tried to look at what he was writing, but he covered it up with his other hand. When he was done, he gave it back to the girls. They looked at the name and giggled.

“And you, Riku?” Riku looked around as suddenly the attention was turned to him. He looked shocked for a few minutes before reaching into his pocket to give munny to the girls.

“I guess I’ll have one too.” Riku also decided to hide the name he wrote down as the rest of you tried to look. He gave it to the girls face down. When they looked at the card they gasped.

“Who is it Riku?” You whined. Riku shook his head while smirking.

“Not telling.”

\-----

“Hey Kairi, I was wondering if you’d like to make chocolates with me after school? I have a bunch of cute boxes, bows, and decorations that we could use.” Kairi turned to you with a shocked look on her face.

“Really? You want to hang out with me?” She tilted her head as she pointed to herself.

You hadn’t spent any girl time with Kairi at all since joining their little group. Usually Sora would drag you somewhere. And if you weren’t with him then you would probably be at the park with Riku just shooting hoops and not talking about anything.

“Of course! I already know you want to do something special for Sora.” Kairi covered her cheeks as they got red. She tried to shake it off before agreeing to go with you to your house. The two of you escaped school before Sora or Riku could find you.

“Here we are!” You exclaimed as the two of you stepped into your house. You set your bag down on the couch and kicked off your shoes. Kairi set her bag down next to yours, but kept her shoes on. You ripped off your socks and threw them in the laundry room. “Finally.” You said as your wiggled your toes against the rug. Kairi laughed. “You don’t have to keep your shoes on if you don’t want to.” Kairi then took off her shoes and neatly placed them by her bag.

You led her into the kitchen where you got the stuff ready to make chocolate. Kairi awkwardly sat down on a bar stool.

“How did you know?” Kairi asked. You stopped what you were doing and looked up at her.

“Doesn’t everyone know?” You got the last of the supplies and put it down on the counter.

“Everyone but him…” Kairi sulked. You opened up your family cookbook and showed Kairi the chocolate truffle page. She looked it over as you organized everything on the table.

“And if you want…” You brought out a tiny mold and food coloring. “We can use white chocolate and these colors to make tiny chocolate paopu fruit!” 

Kairi smiled. “I would like that.”

\-----

You took a deep breathe as you held the box of homemade chocolates in your hand. All over school you saw boys carrying flowers, candy, and stuffed animals for their loved ones. Most girls were either carrying nothing, or already got their presents. You raised an eyebrow as you started to realize that you and Kairi were probably the only girls to make chocolates for boys. There was just no sign of romance from girls at this school.

“Hey, [Y/N]!” Kairi waved to you. You walked over to her. She was in a group with her other friends. You only recognised Olette and Selphie. You didn’t think that they liked you after that weird event happened at Olette’s party. You practically ruined the Sora show for the rest of the night there.

“Hi, Kairi.” You said. All of the girls looked at your box that matched Kairi’s.

“You made them together?!” Selphie asked. You and Kairi nodded your heads.

“Don’t tell me you both like Sora!” Olette gasped. 

“Nonononono…” You shook a hand in front of you to defend yourself. “Sora’s my friend, but that’s it.” Your thumb was covering the small tag that had a note for Riku on it.

“I had no idea that you didn’t like Sora. I always thought you and Kairi were rivals.” You glared at Olette. Kairi had a sad look on her face. The rumors must have been really getting to her.

“For your information, I’m the only girl in school who isn’t in the Sora fanclub.” You rolled your eyes.

“Well then, who is it for?” Olette asked.

“Yeah, spill.” Selphie added.

“Not telling.” You said as you walked away. The bell rang with perfect timing for you to go to your first class which was homeroom for everyone. Sora and Kairi were in the class with you. Sadly, you didn’t have any classes with Riku unless lunch and afterschool counted.

You sat down in your seat next to Kairi in silence. You looked back and forth between your matching chocolate boxes. Kairi’s was black with a yellow bow and red tag. Yours was navy with a white bow and black tag.

“[Y/N]!” You heard as Sora came busting into the classroom. He held a Meow Wow plush and a single rose sprayed with glitter. He was red as he placed the items on your desk. You looked over to Kairi to see her hide her box in the desk’s compartment. “I hope you like it.” You picked up the rose and twisted the stem with your fingers.

“I don’t like glitter, but it’s very beautiful.” You put the rose down and picked up the Meow Wow. “It’s really cute.” You gave it a squeeze.

“I’m glad that you like it!” Sora gave his signature pose. You looked over to Kairi and winced.

“Um, I think that Kai-” Kairi put her hand on your shoulder to stop you from talking. You could tell that she was trying really hard not to let the tears fall from her face. “Nevermind Sora.” The boy sat down in front of you as class started.

About halfway through Olette and Selphie walked through the door. Both were holding their own box filled with baggies of chocolate and paopu erasers and stickers. They started to call out names for Valentines and pass them out. 

“[Y/N]!” A Valentine gram was passed back to you.

“Kairi!” The two of you looked at each other before looking at the tag.

To my guiding light who will forever keep me away from the darkness.

Your eyes widened in shock. “Riku…?” You whispered. You looked over to Kairi who gave a small squeal. She got up and hugged Sora while jumping up and down.

“Whoa, you’re welcome Kairi!” Sora giggled. Kairi went back to her seat as her smile beamed across the room. She looked to you and raised an eyebrow.

“Who is yours from?” You showed her the tag.

“There’s no doubt that’s him.” You smiled and held the Valentine gram to your heart.

“I really hope so.”

\-----

At lunch time you purposely made sure that Riku was sitting next to you. Once everyone had taken a seat, you brought out your Valentine gram and waved it in Riku’s face.

“And I wonder who wrote this mysterious message?” You grinned. Riku turned a slight shade of pink as he pushed the gram out of his face.

“I wonder who.” He said. Riku raised an eyebrow as he realized you had a Meow Wow plush and a rose. “And who’s that from?”

“Me!” Sora pointed his thumb to his chest and grinned. Kairi sighed as she stared at her Valentine Gram.

“Sora, can I talk to you alone?” Kairi asked. Sora nodded with his mouth full with candy from his fanclub. He got up and followed Kairi to the fountain. You and Riku watched as Kairi gave him his box of chocolate. You looked down at your bag and looked at your box of chocolate. You wondered if now would be a good time.

“Um...here, Riku.” You pushed the chocolate box in front of Riku’s lunch without looking at him.

“What’s this?” He asked as he opened the box. Inside were dark, milk, and white truffles with little chocolate paopus on top. A few truffles had a carefully crafted keyblade that looked just like Riku’s.

“You know what it is.” You snuck a peek at Riku’s face to see him smiling, although he was blushing.

“I had no idea.” Riku said, shocked. You then looked up as you saw Kairi run past the two of you with tears in her eyes. Riku sighed and packed up his things. “I’ll see you later, I’ll handle this.” Riku followed after Kairi. Sora came back to the table.

“Girls are so complicated.” Sora sighed.

“I thought you liked Kairi?” You tilted your head.

“She’s my best friend!” You scoffed at Sora before gathering your things.

“I need to put these in my locker.” You said before stomping away.

“No, don’t say that.” You peered around the corner that led to your locker to see Kairi crying and Riku trying to comfort her.

“But it’s true! He sees everything in her and nothing from me! I’m ugly...and my feet are weird...and, and…” 

“You’re not ugly and your feet are fine. You’re the prettiest girl on the islands.” Your heart felt as if it stopped. “You’re a princess of light, what does she have to say?”

You felt tears welling up in the corners of your eyes. You ran away from the scene.

\-----

“And, and...and then he said I was nothing because I’m not a princess of light!” You cried as you shoveled more sea salt ice cream into your mouth. Sora gently rubbed your back and tried to wipe away your tears.

“[Y/N], you have a lot to offer!” Sora tried to calm you down. Just then, Riku walked into the ice cream shop with Kairi. Time seemed to stop as Sora approached Riku.

“Riku, how could you?” Sora said.

“What did I do?” Riku asked. He seemed very confused. “Look at what you did!” 

“You knew I liked her, and you gave her a valentine anyways. Then you turned around and called her nothing to Kairi!” Riku was at a loss for words from the misunderstanding. Sora started to grab your things and gestured for you to get up. “Come on, [Y/N], we’re leaving.” You sniffed and ate the last bite of your ice cream before throwing the cup away.

“[Y/N], it was a misunderstanding!” Riku called out. You turned to him with tears streaming down your face.

“Save it.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look it’s this story again. I’m gonna try to finish this tonight. The ending has been long overdue. Back to the cringey teenage angst.

You sulked in class as your teacher went over review questions for the upcoming test on Friday. Sora was trying to get your attention by poking your arm with the eraser on his pencil. You finally looked over to him, agitated only for him to take a picture of you.

“Sora, put that thing away. We’re in class.” You said. Sora smiled as he scrolled through the many random pictures he had on his friends and classmates. He paused at a picture of Riku and pouted. He then swiped past a few more pictures then stopped at one of Kairi. He finally put his phone away.

“[Y/N], did I mess up?” Sora whispered to you. You shook your head hoping to silence him. You didn’t want to get kicked out of class. This went on for a while until the bell rang and finally the day was over.

“Sora, why can’t you wait until class is over to talk? I almost didn’t hear anything the teacher was saying.” Sora looked at you apologetically.

“I’m sorry, I just felt like…” Sora sighed. “Am I doing the wrong thing?” 

“What do you mean?” You asked. Sora pouted for a bit as he crossed his arms across his chest. The two of you walked out of the school doors and down the steps. You started to walk home.

“I mean-” You cut Sora off by pulling him behind a tree. He almost fell over but used the tree to steady himself.

“Look! It’s them!” You said as you pointed at Riku and Kairi. The two were walking home together. “We have to act natural but happier than they are.” You dragged Sora back onto the sidewalk by his hand and started to speed walk toward the two. Soon you were passing them up. You and Sora were pretending to laugh at something really funny, but the two of you had never said anything.

“Sora? [Y/N]?” You heard Riku question. You and Sora turned around to face them.

“Oh, Riku and Kairi. I didn’t see you guys.” You lied. Sora gave you a questionable look until he realized what you were doing.

“Oh yeah! We were laughing so hard I didn’t even recognise you!” Sora exclaimed. He slapped his knee for emphasis, but he only hurt himself in the process.

Riku shook his head then stepped a little closer to you. “[Y/N]? Can we talk?” He asked. His eyes looked sincere as he stared into yours.

Sora jumped into action. “No!” He shouted. You, Riku, and Kairi all gave Sora a questioning look. “Umm, I, uh...you can’t talk to [Y/N]!” Sora tried to explain.

“Why?” Riku questioned. He didn’t understand why Sora was acting so weird. He had been avoiding him all week ever since the incident.

“Because I was just about to...ask her to the dance on Saturday!” Sora said. Kairi gasped and Riku raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? Well I was just about to ask Kairi!” Riku punched Kairi playfully on the shoulder. You weren’t sure what he was trying to accomplish with the gesture.

“Ow, that actually hurt.” She said, rubbing her arm. “Wait, the dance?” Kairi questioned.

“So we’re all going to the dance?” You asked. 

“Yes, now we have much to plan and colors to match. Come on, [Y/N].” Sora linked your arm in his and started to walk away. You began to reach out for Riku, but turned back to follow Sora.

“Well Kairi and I have colors too!” Riku began to walk the other way with Kairi. Riku looked back for a moment and locked eyes with you for a second. The two of you looked away quickly and never looked back.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey you can already tell how cliche this story if going to end, huh? Does anyone remember that this is sort of a parody story? Please don’t hate me.

“[Y/N]? Should I go with a black suit or a white suit?” Sora asked as he kept switching between a white and black suit jacket. The two of you had been in the suit and tux shop for about an hour now. You hadn’t even started to look for a dress for you. You didn’t even have a color in mind for Sora to match.

“Shouldn’t you wear a tux to the dance instead?” You asked. You were a little bored. You also couldn’t get the thought of Riku out of your mind. You wondered what he had to say to you. You really wanted to go with him and fix everything, but Sora jumped the gun so fast that you couldn’t think that quickly enough. You began to feel a tinge of regret for agreeing to go with Sora.

“You’re right! I should get a powder blue tux!” Sora exclaimed.

“Please don’t!” You answered back quickly. Sora laughed.

“I’m just kidding. I think I’m gonna go with white.” Sora picked up a white tux jacket and pants. “Now bowtie or regular tie?” 

“Ugh!” You groaned.

Somewhere on the other side of the store was Riku and Kairi.

“Are you sure that you want to go through with this, Riku?” Kairi asked. Riku picked up a black tux jacket and sighed.

“I don’t. This isn’t right.” Riku put the jacket down and kept looking through the racks. Kairi then found a nice jacket sticking out like a sore thumb and picked it up. She handed it to Riku. It was black with a white trim. Riku smiled as he suddenly loved the tux jacket. He began to look around for the matching pants.

“You should shop and think of her.” Kairi admitted. “I believe things will fall into place at the dance.” She smiled.

Riku looked to Kairi and nodded. “Thanks, Kairi. I hope you’re right.”

Back to the side of the store where you and Sora were he was still trying to choose between a bowtie or a normal tie. You felt like you were about to rip your hair out.

“Hey, um...Sora?” You asked. Sora didn’t look away from the mirror as he kept switching back from bowtie to normal tie. He was now wearing the white suit in front of the mirror.

“Yeah, [Y/N]?” Sora asked.

“I’m gonna go next door and look at dresses.” You got up and hightailed it out of there before Sora could respond. “This was a mistake.” You sighed. You walked into the dress shop and sulked around as you sifted through racks of ugly vibrant colored dresses.

‘Why would anyone wear bright green to a dance?’ You thought as you continued to look. It had been a while and you were towards the back of the store now. You felt as if you were never going to find a dress now. Then something caught your eye. You immediately pulled it out to reveal a beautiful black dress with white sequins and trimming. ‘This is the one.’

\-----

“What color flowers should we get?” Sora asked as he looked throughout the flower shop. “What kind of flowers should we get?” He seemed so excited. You frowned as you realized how much fun Sora was having. You weren’t having any fun at all.

“How about white roses?” You suggested.

“Ah, the sign of purity.” You jumped at the sound of a new voice. You looked to see that it was a worker in the flower shop. He had long pink hair tied into a low hanging ponytail. “Are you here for the dance?” He asked. You slowly nodded your head. This mad was so...calming to look at but also a little scary.

Sora immediately approached him as he brought out ribbon colors for the two of you to choose from next. You ended up with black. You took one more look at all of the vibrant colors and smiled from your choice then placed your order. As you and Sora left the shop from the front entrance, Riku and Kairi entered from the side entrance.

“Have you seen this girl?” Riku asked as he held up a picture from his phone for the shopkeep to see. It was a picture of you.

“She was just here a moment ago. You missed her.” The pink haired man said.

“I need a boutonniere that matches what she just ordered.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s end this shit!

There was a quick knock on your door.

“Coming!” You shouted. You wanted to hurry up and get out of your house before you parents tried to take pictures. You didn’t want photographic memories of this horrid twisted night. You just didn’t want to hurt your friend Sora’s heart.

You opened the door to see Sora holding a plastic container holding your corsage. You hurried up to push him out the door then close it behind you.

“Um, hello?” Sora said. He handed you the corsage and you took it.

“Sorry I just didn’t want my parents to-”

“Wow! You look really nice [Y/N].” Sora exclaimed, cutting you off. He smiled for a moment but it turned into a frown for a short second. He turned his head to hide it from you. “Let’s go, yeah?” He led you to the car and opened the door for you. “My dad let me borrow his car for tonight. Sorry if it smells like coffee and donuts.” You stepped into the car and were immediately hit with a strong smell of coffee and donuts.

“Is your dad a cop?” You asked. Sora laughed.

“Of course not.” He closed the door. He got into the driver’s seat and began to take off before you could even put on your seat belt.

“Whoa! Sora!” You shouted. He swerved around corners and between lanes as he drove to the school. Your life flashed before your eyes until you were suddenly in front of the school. You clutched your heart as Sora opened the door for you.

“[Y/N]? Are you okay?” You stepped slowly out of the car, frightened for your life.

“Sure.” You said. The two of you started to walk up the steps and towards the gym where the dance would be held. It was pretty late to have a Valentine’s day dance a week after Valentine’s, but you didn’t think of it too much. Sora led the two of you to a table where you sat down. He decided to go get some punch. You relaxed as Sora left. You started to looking around for Riku. You caught a glimpse of red hair and spotted Kairi. You tensed up until you realized that she was with all of her girl friends.

You raised an eyebrow. Where was Riku?

Soon Sora came back with the drinks and handed you one. You took a sip and was surprised to taste the flavor of paopu.

“They have a bunch of sweets! Do you want to eat some now or save it for later?” Sora asked. You shook your head.

“I’ll go get them.” You started to stand up.

“Are you sure?” Sora asked. You nodded your head. Sora then brought out his phone and started to take pictures of various decorations at the dance. “Okay then!”

You walked away and slipped behind a few people, hoping that Sora didn’t see where you were going. You approached Kairi’s table and tapped on her shoulder.

“Oh, hey.” She said. She had a depressed look on her face.

“Hey.” You said awkwardly. “Where’s Riku?” You asked.

“Not here.” Kairi answered. “Not with me, at least.”

“Oh…” You looked around for a moment to her friends who were giving you a death glare. “I…” You pointed over to Sora. “You should go talk to him.” Kairi shook her head no.

“I don’t have a chance.” She looked down and gave a small smile for her own pity.

“I think he regrets his choice.” You said, remembering when Sora asked you a few days ago if he had messed up. “You should really talk.”

Kairi looked behind you. She seemed to be staring at something, or someone. She then pointed. “Only if you go talk to him.” You turned to see Riku walking into the dance. His tux uncanningly matched your dress and so did the flower on his jacket from what you could see. 

“I don’t have a chance…” You mumbled. You then felt a pair of hands give you a tiny shove.

“If you think I have a chance, then I think you have a chance.” Kairi then started to walk toward the table where Sora was. You took a deep breath before walking toward Riku. You really hoped that the awkward thing in the movies didn’t happen where you stare each other down until you finally meet each other. You looked at the ground then bumped into someone. You apologized then continued to walk forward, now looking up.

“Oh shit, oh no, it’s happening.” You whispered under your breath as Riku spotted you in the crowd. He held your gaze for a while with a look of awe on his face until you finally stopped in front of him.

“[Y/N].” Riku said. You finally got a good look at his boutonniere, it really did match your corsage. And the trimming on his tux went well with the white sequins on your dress. You really didn’t match with Sora’s white tux at all. It matched a lot better with Kairi’s white dress.

“Riku.” You said. Riku stared at you for a while longer. “Can we just...skip the starring and agree that we messed up?” Riku smiled and extended his hand towards you. You rolled your eyes and took it as he led you to the dance floor. 

Just as if on cue, a slow song was starting. You wrapped your arms around Riku as he wrapped his around your waist. You looked past his shoulder to see Sora and Kairi holding each other’s hands and smiled. You tried to lead Riku to rotate so that he could see them too.

“Look.” You said when you thought that he could finally see the couple. Riku pulled back and smiled at you as he gazed into your eyes.

“I’m sorry, [Y/N]. It was all a huge misunderstanding, but I never should have said the word-” You cut off Riku by putting a finger up to his lips,

“I’m sorry for overreacting. I don’t know why girls always have to jump to conclusions, but it’s kinda what we do when we’re-”

“In love?” Riku cut you off. You wished that you had somewhere to hide your blush. You had nowhere to escape.

“Yeah…” You tried to look down at the ground but Riku held you closer, forcing you to look up at him. You watched as he leaned in for a kiss and panicked inside for a few moments before finally leaning in to it. You came away from it too fast as your heart seemed to be beating in every possible part of your body.

Riku chuckled at your red face. “Need some air?” He asked. You nodded your head and he led you outside.

The two of you found a ledge to lean against. You closed your eyes and felt the cold wind rush through your hair. Riku came closer to you and put an arm around your shoulder. You opened your eyes and smiled up at him as he smiled down at you.

“Want to try that again?” He asked. You nodded as the two of you shared another tender kiss as the wind ran past you.


End file.
